The monster inside me
by CatherineHarris
Summary: We stopped searching for monsters under our beds, when we realized they're inside us. Contains spoilers. Mabel realized she's a monster. She's a monster because what she did. Something that cannot be fixed. Something that you can't get back. ONE-SHOT STORY.


**We stopped searching for monsters under our beds, when we realized they're inside us.**

•( ).•*´¨`*• •( )•( ).•*´¨`*• •( )•( ).•*´¨`*• •( )•( ).•*´¨`*• •( )•( ).•*´¨`*• •( )•( ).•*´¨`*• •( )•( ).•*´¨`*• •( )•( ).•*´¨`*• •( )•( ).•*´¨`*•

Mabel entered in her old room. On the ground there were lots of toys. She tilted her head in left with confusion. There it was a car.

_''Haha.''_

She stared at the the car.

_''Haha.''_

She wanted to touch it.

_''Voom, voom.''_

She picked up the car and began to study it. A tear streamed down her face. She bit her bottom lip and then she sighed. Tears were falling from her eyes like a waterfall. She collapsed to the floor.

''No!'' She screamed.

_''Haha. Voom.''_

Memories. Tears. Blood. Dead.

_''Voom.''_

_In that night it was storm. Grey clouds were covering the sky, wind was blowing the trees, and the sky cried._

_''Voom.'' Said a little boy. He was playing with his car. Next to him it was a little girl. Her chocolate curls were falling down her spine. Her eyes glimmered as she began to draw._

_''Oh, stop. I am trying to draw something.'' She said in a calm tone._

_''But I wanna play with you.'' He smiled as he said that._

_''Not now. I am busy.''_

_''Oh, okay.'' He was moving his car back and forth. He was trying to sneak to see what she was drawing. The girl saw him._

_''Don't sneak!'' She yelled._

_''But-''_

_''Ugh! You're annoying! Just leave me alone to finish my drawing!'' She yelled to the little boy._

_''But-''_

_''I wish I was an only child! I can't do anything here with you!'' She screamed. ''I am leaving.'' The little boy tried to follow the girl._

_''Go away!'' She said with tears in her eyes. The little boy looked into his sister's coffee brown eyes. He wiped her eyes then he left the room. She sniffed and sighed. She looked then at her draw, it was almost done. The draw looked nice, well- not that good, because she was only six years old. She smiled. She felt like a rainbow was pouring its colors above her head. She was really excited to show her brother the draw. She took a deep breathe, cleaned her throat, then-_

_''Dipper! It's done! You may come now!'' She opened the door. She looked around but he wasn't around. She held tight the draw._

_''Dipper? Where are you?'' She called for the second time. She closed the door, then she ran downstairs._

_''Dipper? Are you here?'' She was afraid. Her eyes were dump. She wiped them away with her hand and began to walk again._

_''Dipper?'' She smiled. She knew where he was. _

_''Dipper!'' She opened the door with a smile, but when she looked to the ground, the smile vanished. She saw him. She saw her brother laying on the floor. He wasn't moving._

_''Dipper!'' She screamed. She ran to him and tried to raise his body up. Her hands were now stained with blood, but she didn't care. Her lips were shaking as she tried to speak._

_''Di-dipper? Are you asleep? Do- don't- try- to- to- to- scare- me.'' He didn't respond. She didn't know what to do. Next to her brother it was a bloody knife. On the knife it was a note. _

_''Dear Mabel, I am sorry for annoying you. I just wanted to see the draw you were drawing. I didn't want to make you mad, hope you'll forgive me. I love you. You're the best sister. P.S: Tell mommy and daddy, I will miss them. Love, Dipper.''_

_Mabel let some tears to fall down on the note. She felt terrible. She felt a disgust. She felt a criminal. She killed her own brother, and she couldn't take him back. It was something that Mabel will never forget. She will never forget that she was a monster. A heart-less monster. Even the rain in that day, couldn't wash she memories of that house, even the wind of that day couldn't blew away the tears. Memories and tears will never fade away._

* * *

**A/N: How was the story? Terrible, bad, good? I wanna see your reviews. Shall I do a sequel? If yes, review. Thank you for reading this story.**

**F'ii cliilt vlr ifhb x pexalt. F tfii yb qebob xq vlro kbba. F tfii yb qebob tebk vlr'ii zov. F tlk'q ixrde. F tfii molqbzq vlr. Bsbk fc F xj x ilpq plri. - Afmmbo **

**(PSST: CAESAR CODE.)**


End file.
